Des Wolfs Frau
by Jessika86
Summary: Leigh steht kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Sirius Black, als sie Besuch bekommt, der sie in tiefe Erinnerungen stürzt. Sie stellt sich die Frage: Gibt es etwas stärkeres als Liebe!


Verdammt bis zu Ewigkeit

Des Wolfs Frau

Leigh stand vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte ihr Hochzeitskleid. Es war wundervoll und sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Ihre flammenroten Haare hatte sie elegant aufgesteckt und ihre Augen funkelten vor Aufregung.

Dies sollte ihre Hochzeit werden und sie freute sich so wahnsinnig darauf und doch trübten ihre eigenen Gedanken ihre Freude. Doch immer wieder bemühte sie sich diese in den Hintergrund zu drängen.

Sie hatte ihr Leben endlich wieder im Griff. Lange hatte es gedauert und es hatte sich um 180° gedreht, doch nun war es so wie sie es haben wollte. So weit es ging zumindest. Wenn sie über das letzte Jahr nachdachte, hätte sie am liebsten geweint, gelacht und geschrieen und das alles gleichzeitig.

Doch es war nicht mehr zu ändern und heute hier auf ihrer Hochzeit mit dem wohl wundervollsten Mann der Welt, wollte sie es auch gar nicht mehr ändern. Sie hatte sich mit allem abgefunden. Jetzt freute sie sich auf die Zukunft.

Es klopfte und Hermine steckte den Kopf herein. Sie war ihr in den letzten Monaten eine gute Freundin geworden, wenn nicht sogar die beste die Leigh je gehabt hatte. Noch immer konnte sie nicht alles der Welt erfassen in der sie nun lebte und leben würde.

Leigh war eine Muggel, eine Muggel durch und durch. Trotzdem stand sie nun hier in einem Nebenraum zur großen Halle, der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei. Damals hatte sie es für einen sehr dummen Scherz gehalten. Die magische Welt! Natürlich. Nun wusste sie es besser.

In annähernd einer halben Stunde würde sie einen großen Zauberer heiraten und sie wusste noch immer nicht wie es genau dazu gekommen war. Doch sie wusste es, doch glauben konnte sie es immer noch nicht.

„Alles okay, bei dir. Brauchst du noch Hilfe?" fragte Hermine Granger sie und Leigh lächelte. „Ehrlich gesagt ja. Wie viele sind schon da?" fragte sie und deutete dabei auf die kleine Schleppe, die noch an ihrem Brautkleid befestigt werden musste.

Hermine betrat den Raum und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. „Es sind fast alle da. Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie und Leigh lachte atemlos. „Nein ich glaube nicht, aber das sollte wohl so sein." Erwiderte sie und zupfte noch mal an ihren Haaren.

Sie sah perfekt aus, aber das sollte sie als Model wohl auch. Ja das war sie gewesen, war es von Zeit zu Zeit heute noch. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie für Lagerfeld und Viktoria Secrets auf dem Laufsteg und vor der Kamera gestanden. Das war vorbei, dafür hatte sie sich und ihr Körper sich viel zu sehr verändert.

„Nun vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass der Bräutigam schon die ganze Zeit von A nach B rennt" meinte sie und begegnete dem Blick ihrer besten Freundin. „Ja das hilft, denke ich!" antwortete Leigh.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus!" erklärte Hermine. Auch ihr tat es gut Leigh als Freundin zu haben. Sie war eine Muggel und kam in dieser Welt selbst ohne magische Fähigkeiten gut zurecht. Aber ihr blieb auch schon lange nichts anderes übrig. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Leigh hier her gekommen war.

„Wie hört sich das an Hermine: Mrs. Leigh Black?" fragte sie und holte tief Luft. Sie würde in etwa zwanzig Minuten Sirius Black heiraten und sie hatte keine Ahnung was genau sie in der Zukunft erwarten würde.

„Ich finde das hört sich perfekt an. Hast du alles? Was neues, altes, Geborgtes und blaues?" Hermine grinste. Leigh nickte wieder wild und schloss die Augen.

Wieder klopfte es und Hermine ging zur Tür. Leigh wandte sich dem Spiegel zu und verdeckte ihn dann mit einem Tuch. Sie sah gut aus und sie wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Sonst würde sie noch verrückt.

Erstaunt blickte sie sich um, als sie eine tiefe Stimme hörte. Der einzige Mann, den sie jetzt nicht sehen wollte. Jeden nur nicht ihn. Selbst mit Severus Snape, ihrem Streitpartner hätte sie nun leben könne. Aber nicht mit ihm.

„Komm rein. Versuche die Braut zu beruhigen. Ich gucke ob alles fertig ist. Ich hole dich dann!" sagte Hermine und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Leigh wandte sich ab und ging zum Fenster. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah hinaus. „Was willst du hier Remus?" fragte sie und schloss die Augen.

Alles in ihr rebellierte. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen und doch schrie alles in ihr immer nur nach ihm. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihm zu Nahe kam, was oft war, da er Sirius bester Freund war. Leigh wehrte sich so gut sie konnte und wenn er nicht da war, schaffte sie es sogar ihn zu vergessen.

„Leigh, ich…" begann Remus, doch sie hob einfach eine Hand. „Wieso jetzt, wieso musst du ein paar Minuten vor meiner Hochzeit hier auftauchen. Es ist schon schwer genug. Das weißt du."

Remus kam näher, sie hörte es, sie spürte es und verflucht noch mal sie roch es. Es war alles seine Schuld. Sie wollte ihn hassen, doch sie liebte ihn viel zu sehr. Leigh liebte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die über alles hinaus ging und nicht mehr fassbar war.

Als er ihre Schulter berührte, über rann sie die Erinnerung. Er hatte sie zu dem gemacht, was sie heute war und trotzdem konnte sie ihn nicht hassen. Für immer würden sie verbunden sein. Weit mehr, als man durch etwas anderes verbunden sein könnte.

Rückblick

Leigh verließ das Haus, in dem eine Party in vollem Gange war, durch die Hintertür. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel, tauchte die Gegend aber noch immer in hellstes Licht. Es war warm, geradezu schwül, doch sie mochte es so.

Der Sommer war ihre Jahreszeit und sie genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass es selbst jetzt abends um halb neun, noch so hell war. Sie liebte Schottland, oh wie sehr sie es liebte. Vor allem die Gegend, denn hier war sie aufgewachsen. Einige Vogel sangen noch und sie konnte sie trotz der Musik, die vom Haus herdröhnte hören. Einige Kilometer weiter gab es eine alte Ruine, die sie jedoch nie aus der Nähe gesehen hatte, da sie hoch eingezäunt war.

Kurz sah sie zum Haus, dort feierte man eine Hochzeit, die ihres Bruders und Leigh war Trauzeugin, was hieß, dass sie nicht allzu lange verschwinden konnte. Aber so viele Menschen auf einen Haufen machten sie manchmal einfach nervös.

Sie strich das elegante lavendelfarbene Kleid glatt, zu dem sie sich hatte überreden lassen. Wie gut nur, dass sie dünn genug war, dass sie so eine Farbe tragen konnte. Leise kichernd, dachte sie an eine der Brautjungfern. So viel zu viel wog diese gar nicht, aber das Seidenkleid, war nicht gerade schmeichelnd für ihre Figur.

Seufzend ließ sie den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und rieb sich einmal kurz über das Gesicht. Da war sie schon die älteste der vier Geschwister und jetzt waren endgültige alle anderen verheiratet und das Augenmerk ihres Großvaters würde sich unweigerlich auf sie richten. Sie dachte an den Film den sie als letztes gesehne hatte. Das Auge aus Feuer hoch oben auf einem Turm. Es passte bildlich zu ihrem Großvater, denn auch seine Augen lagen ab jetzt nur auf ihr und ganz oben auf seiner Liste standen „Leigh einen Ehemann suchen!"

Bisher hatte sie amüsiert mit angesehen, wie er das Gleiche bei ihren Brüdern abzog, doch nun war sie an der Reihe und da endete der Spaß ganz schnell. Schon den ganzen Abend redete er nun auf sie ein, daher brauchte sie dringend zwei Minuten Zeit. Deshalb und weil jeder männliche Single mit ihr tanzen wollte. Ihre Füße taten schon ganz weh.

Entschlossen wischte sie sich das flammend rote Haar aus dem Gesicht. Die Kaskaden von Locken, so schön sie auch waren, konnten lästig sein. Außerdem bissen sie sich mit der Farbe ihres Kleides. Ein weiteres Mal überlegt sie, ob sie sich die Haare nicht schwarz färben sollte, dann hatte sie keinerlei Probleme mit der Farbwahl ihrer Kleider, aber leider was das Rot ihr Markenzeichen.

Als Model konnte sie nicht einfach ihr Aussehen ändern, ohne genau darüber nachzudenken, was das an Konsequenzen hatte. Ihre blauen Augen, völlig untypisch für die Haarfarbe, aber sie hatte sie nun mal, leuchteten, während sie zusah, wie die Sonne unterging.

Das Lachen aus dem Haus drang in ihr Ohr und so ging sie etwas weiter, damit man sie nicht sah und betrat das kleine Waldstück, dass zwar nicht mehr zum Anwesen gehörte, in dem sie als Kind aber immer mit ihren Brüdern gespielt hatte. Oh ja sie hatte die volle Macht eingesetzt, die ältere Schwestern auf ihre kleinen Brüder hatten.

Mit ihren hohen Schuhen war es nicht gerade angenehm auf dem unebene Waldboden zu laufen aber Leigh machte es nichts aus. Um noch etwas Zeit zu haben, setzte sie sich auf einen Baumstamm und seufzte ein weiteres Mal leise.

„Ich frag mich was du hast, dein Leben ist toll, Leigh!" redete sie mit sich selber, aber seit ihr Großvater auf die Idee gekommen war alle seine Enkel und seine Enkelin zu verheiraten, hatte sie alles die Sehnsucht bekommen. Sehnsucht nach einer Familie, etwas was bestand hatte, da war sie keine Ausnahme. Obwohl sie sich diesen Mann doch lieber selber suchen wollte.

Sie hatte einen tollen Job, bei dem sie mehr als gut verdiente und ihr Bankkonto war mehr als gefüllt. Sie wurde bezahlt weil sie hübsch aussah, im letzten Jahr wurde sie auf Platz ein der sexieste Women alive gewählt. Ob das jetzt eine Auszeichnung war, wusste sie nicht so ganz.

Ihr Doktortitel in Psychologie, den sie letzten Monat erworben hatte, was es auf jeden Fall. Das alles passierte so schön ins Familienbild, dass es ihr schon fast wieder gegen den strich ging. Schon immer war sie der Rebell gewesen. Keiner ihrer Brüder hatte den Ruf, den sie hatte. Männermordender Vamp hatten einige Zeitungen sie genannt. Hexe war auch sehr beliebt. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte magische Kräfte, doch so etwas war leider nur Phantasie.

Der Wind pfiff leise und raschelte an den Blättern. Alles roch nach warmen Gras und Holz. Leider musste sie zurück. Zurück in das laute Haus mit den vielen Gästen, die wohl nicht vor Morgen früh nach Hause gingen. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, sie wäre die Braut, denn ihr Bruder und seine Frau konnten in ein paar wenigen Stunden verschwinden, in die Hochzeitsnacht und jeder würde das auch noch begrüßen, während sie weiter mit irgendwelchen aufdringlichen Männern tanzte. Ihren anderen beiden Brüdern hatte sie schon angedroht, dass sie nicht Babysitten würde, da sie ihr das angetan hatten. Aber leider hatte solch eine Drohung in der Familie keinerlei Sinn.

Als etwas hinter ihr raschelte, drehte sie sich um, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen. Sie schob es auf ein Tier, ohne sich näher Gedanken darum zu machen. Tief durchatmend stand sie wieder auf und strich das Kleid glatt, dann stellte sie einen Fuß auf den Baumstumpf und nestelte an den dünnen Strümpfen, die an ihrem Oberschenkel von Seidenen Strumpfhaltern gehalten wurden.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, denn das nächste Geräusch war eindeutig das von Schritten. „Ach nein!" murmelte sie und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wenn einer dieser zudringlichen Männer ihr gefolgt war, würde er nun die Lektion seines Lebens kriegen. Leigh war zwar zu Höflichkeit erzogen worden, aber sie duldetet keine Einschnitte in ihre Privatsphäre, außer vielleicht von ihren Brüder, da die sich eh nicht davon abbringen ließen.

Sie wollte schon wütend herumfahren, als sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper bildete. Die kleinen Härchen auf ihren Armen und in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und Leigh hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht mal mehr einen Vogel hörte, denn auch wenn es Abend war, sangen diese noch solange es hell war.

Die vollen Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, stellte sie langsam den zweiten Fuß wieder auf den Boden. Dann hörte sie das tiefe Atmen, dass sie eigentlich einem Menschen zugeordnet hätte, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass hinter ihr keiner stand.

Vorsichtig, fast in Zeitlupe, drehte sie sich um und hätte am liebsten geschrieen. Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich davon abbringen. Mit schreckgeweiteten, nein panisch aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in gelbe und bemühte sich ganz ruhig zu atmen. Bloß keine hektischen Bewegungen, sagte sie sich, keine schrägen Töne und verflucht, was sollte sie denn nun tun.

Was auch immer vor ihr stand, war kein Tier. Sie hatte noch niemals ein solches Tier gesehen, weder in Büchern, noch im Fernsehen.

Auf der einen Seite sah es aus wie ein Wolf, von der Schnauze her und vom Fell, aber kein Wolf auf dieser Erde hatte gelbe Augen, die dazu fast noch leuchteten. Vor allem aber, kein Wolf stand auf den Hinterbeinen und war so groß. Er überragte sie um zwei Köpfe, wobei Leigh, als Model, schon nicht gerade klein war.

Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht und Sabber tropfte aus seiner Schnauze, während er sie ansah. Kein Tier sieht einen so an, sein Blick war fast menschlich, dachte sie noch kurz, bevor sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er knurrte und einen Schritt näher kam. Was sollte sie denn nun tun?

Wenn sie weg lief, hatte er sie nach drei Schritten ein, wenn sie schrie, hätte er sich vor Schreck, oder aus Berechnung, auf sie gestürzt und zerfleischt ehe jemand sie hörte.

Was tat man denn in so einem Fall, wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was für ein Tier sie vor sich hatte.

„Hmmm, hallo, was bist du denn?" fragte sie und hätte sich am liebsten in den Arsch getreten. Das Tier knurrte noch lauter und kam nun zielstrebig auf sie zu. Leigh war außer sich vor Angst und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Als er ganz nah vor ihr stand, sah sie wieder diese gelben Augen und ihr Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Bitte!" murmelte sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dies in der Situation völlig zwecklos war. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Plötzlich hob das Tier eine seine Pfoten und mit einem merkwürdig zielsicheren Ruck, lag ihr Kleid auf dem Boden. Nun quietschte Leigh doch auf, was ihn dazu brachte mit einem Ruck knurrend auf sie zu springen und sie zu Boden zu reißen.

Nach Luft ringend, schloss sie die Augen und wandte das Gesicht ab. Dann schrie sie, was ihn nur noch wilder machte. Er holte aus und Leigh stöhnte angesichts des Schlages der ihren Kopf traf. Das war alles so unwirklich, dass sie es nicht schaffte sich zu bewegen. Plötzlich fühlte sie die Zunge des Tieres über ihr Gesicht und Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Eine Pfote kratzte über ihre Brust und tiefen Risse bluteten sofort stark.

Leigh wimmerte, was ihn nur noch wilder zu machen schien, denn plötzlich verschwand seine Schnauze zwischen ihren Beinen. Laut schrie sie auf und rutschte auf dem Boden zurück. ein brüllendes Knurren war zu hören, als seine Augen aufleuchteten und Sekunden später vergruben sich seine Zähen in ihrem Arm und rissen daran.

Leigh kämpfte um ihr Bewusstsein, was angesichts der Schmerzen gar nicht einfach war. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie mit dem Tier, welches ihr ein stück Fleisch aus dem Arm riss. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei wurde sie kurzzeitig ohnmächtig.

Aber als der schwarze Hund auftauchte, sah sie genau, wie er sich auf das andere Tier stürzte und mit ihm Kämpfte. Als er diesem fest ins Bein biss, jaulte der Wolf und verschwand im Wald. Leigh fühlte den fast überwältigenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm und auf ihrer Brust. Sie spürte auch das Blut an ihren Oberschenkeln entlanglaufen, denn dort hatte er auch etwas verletzt.

Hart gegen eine weitere Ohnmacht kämpfend, sah sie wie durch einen Nebel, wie der Hund auf sie zukam und wimmerte leise. Sie dachte, dass sie träumte, oder halluzinierte, als der Hund sich in einen Mann verwandelte. „Dort entlang!" schrie er und Leigh sah plötzliche einige Männer in Umhängen, die hinter dem Wolf her rannten. Der Mann kam auf sie zu und hob sie dann vorsichtig hoch.

„Ruhig, sie sind in Sicherheit!" murmelte er und drehte sich in Richtung Wald. Er führte sie weit weg vom Haus, wogegen sie sich auch nicht wehrte. Sie stand völlig unter Schock und alles um sie herum, nahm sie nur durch einen Schleier wahr.

Ihr Arm brannte wie Feuer und ein einem Moment, wo sie etwas wacher war, dachte sie, dass sie ihn vielleicht verloren hatte. Ihre Brust spannte unangenehm und sie bekam nur schwerlich Luft.

Plötzlich löste sie sich auf und alles drehte sich um sie herum. Eine Welle Übelkeit schwappte in ihr hoch, doch Leigh fühlte sich so betäubt, dass sie fast unbemerkt wieder verklang. Sie sah ein Schloss, in dem viele Lichter brannten und schloss die Augen. So unwirklich alles, so völlig unwirklich.

Einen Moment lang dachte sie wirklich, sie wäre tot, dann sagte ihr Verstand ihr, dass es Halluzinationen sein mussten. Ein Versuch ihres Körpers, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Schlaff hing sie in den Armen dieses Mannes, Schlaff und nackt bis auf ihre Unterwäsche, doch es war ihr egal, da sie nicht einmal wusste, ob es wirklich so wahr.

„Gleich sind wir da. Bald wird man ihnen helfen. Halten sie nur noch einen Moment durch!" sprach der Mann auf sie ein, aber Leigh reagierte gar nicht. Sie war nicht mal mehr im Stande sich umzusehen. Ihr Kopf hing ihr tief im Nacken, Mauern rauschten fast unregistriert an ihr vorbei.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen, ganz viele die auf den Mann einredeten, oder auf sie? Sie wusste es nicht, sie reagierte auch gar nicht darauf. Ihre Augen blickten nun ins Leere. Langsam, ganz langsam dämmerte sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit, kämpfte auch nicht mehr dagegen an.

„Sirius. Was ist passiert? Wo ist Remus und wer ist das?" fragte Nymphadora Tonks und sah den besten Freund ihres Mannes fragend an. Die Angst und Panik waren ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

In dem Moment kamen alle in den Krankenflügel, auch Poppy. „Oh was ist passiert, Sirius?" fragte sie, als dieser Leigh auf ein Bett legte. „Das war Remus, er hat sie angefallen. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt, er hat ihr das Kleid herunter gerissen, es war nahe an der Stadt. Dann hat er sie in den Arm gebissen. Ich kam zu spät!" murmelte Sirius und musterte kurz die Frau auf dem Bett.

Die roten Haare breiteten sich auf dem Kopfkissen aus, ihre Haut war blass, ihre Augen glasig, als würde sie jeden Moment bewusstlos. Ihr makelloser Körper, steckte in verführerischen Dessous, die jetzt jedoch blutdurchtränkt waren.

„Wo ist der Werwolf nun?" fragte Severus Snape und musterte ebenfalls die Frau auf dem Bett. Seine Augen verengten sich und dann sah er zu Sirius, der ihn nun wütend anstarrte. „Remus, ist verschwunden, als ich ihm ins Bein gebissen habe. Harry und Charlie sind ihm hinterher." Erklärte er und wandte sich dann wutschnaubend Severus zu. „Was hast du eigentlich gemacht? Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Das ist deine Schuld." Meinte er, worauf Severus zischte „Nein, der Trank war völlig korrekt!"

„Ist jetzt auch egal, Severus ich brauche einige Heiltränke!" erklärte Poppy und sprach ein paar Heilzauber, die aber nur mäßige Wirkung bei ihrem Arm zeigten. Severus nickte und ging zum Schrank um die nötigen Phiolen zu holen.

„Wo ist denn nur Remus?" fragte Tonks und starrte aus dem Fenster. Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Bei Merlin, meinst du nicht es gibt jetzt gerade wichtigeres?" fragte er und reichte Poppy die Tränke.

Nun betrat Albus den Raum und musterte die Frau auf dem Bett, dann sah er zu Sirius. „Was ist passiert!" fragte er besorgt und sah in die Runde.

Sirius seufzte und ließ sich auf einem anderen Bett nieder. „Irgendetwas ist heute Abend mächtig schief gelaufen. Der Trank wirkte nicht, Remus war nicht eingeschlossen. Ich sah ihn, wie er als Wolf über das Gelände rannte und bin ihm gefolgt. Auf dem Weg traf ich Harry und Charlie, die nun Remus folgen.

Wir kamen gerade rechtszeitig, bevor er die Frau völlig zerfleischen konnte. Aus der Entfernung sah ich, wie ihr auf sie einschlug. Als sie wimmerte, biss er ihr in den Arm und riss dann ein Stück heraus. Ich konnte ihn verjagen. Dann bin ich mit ihr hergekommen. Sie scheint völlig unter Schock zu stehen. Albus, sie war nahe an der Stadt, ich nehme an, sie ist eine Muggel, da dort keine Zauberer leben, so weit ich weiß!"

Albus seufzte und sah Poppy dabei zu, wie sie den Arm der Frau heilte und sah die Krankenschwester dann fragend an. „Ich kann ihre Verletzungen problemlos heilen. Aber ich befürchte ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass Remus sie infiziert hat. Sie hat starke Verletzungen." Erklärte sie, worauf Tonks sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Merlin hoffentlich geht es ihr bald wieder gut." flüsterte sie und Severus warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. Dann jedoch wurde er abgelenkt als Leigh sich regte.

Einen Moment lang war sie wirklich ohnmächtig geworden, doch nun hatte der Schmerz in ihrem Arm nachgelassen und der Nebel vor ihren Augen lichtete sich. Leise stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen und blickte direkt in zwei Schwarze. Sie blinzelte und holte dann tief Luft. Langsam wollte sie sich aufsetzen, wurde aber von einer Frau energisch wieder auf das Bett gedrückt. Übelkeit kam in ihr hoch und so schloss sie die Augen und kämpfte tapfer dagegen an.

„Sie blieben liegen, haben sie Schmerzen?" fragte die Frau. Leigh wollte antworten, doch kein Ton entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Tief atmend blieb sie liegen und sah zu Decke. Wieder verklärten sich ihre Augen und einen Moment später war sie wieder in diesem Dämmerzustand.

„Sie ist stark!" stellte Poppy fest und dunkelte den Raum ab. Dann drehte sie sich zu den Männern. „Ich kann keinerlei Magie feststellen, sie ist eindeutig eine Muggel. Beten wir, dass sie Glück hatte!"

Rückblick Ende

Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Ihre Verletzungen waren verheilt, fast so, dass man sie nicht mehr sah. Kaum eine Narbe war zurück geblieben. Sie konnte ihren Arm ohne Probleme bewegen. Dank Severus Tränken hatte sie es geschafft schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Was sie jedoch nicht hatte überwinden können, war der Werwolf. Nun lebte er auch in ihr und sie hatte Angst davor. Jeden einzelnen Tag hatte sie Angst was diese Bestie in ihr mit ihr machen würde.

Und das war seine Schuld. Alles war seine verfluchte Schuld. Er hatte sie gebissen, hatte sie in das verwandelt was sie jetzt war. Zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch ständig da. In ihrem Inneren, es war als wäre ein Teil von ihm in ihr drin.

Sie spürte ihn immer und jedes Mal wenn es auf den Vollmond zuging, war er es, der in ihren Gedanken präsent war. Dafür hasste sie ihn vielleicht doch ein bisschen. Leigh begehrte ihn, tief in ihrem Inneren war es als müsste es so sein, doch sie liebte ihn nicht als Mann.

Als Werwolf gehörte er ihr und dieses Gefühl ging über alles hinaus, was sie je erlebt hatte. Sie wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging und deshalb fragte sie sich, wieso er nun hier war. Er war verheiratet, hatte einen kleinen Sohn und sie war kurz davor zu heiraten. Was gab es jetzt noch zu sagen?

Remus drehte sie zu sich um und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiß du kannst es mir nie verzeihen, aber es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid!" sagte er und Leigh wusste wieso er gerade heute damit kam.

Nicht, dass er es nicht schon früher gesagt hatte. Seufzend sah sie ihn an und nickte dann. „Wir können es nicht mehr ändern, Remus." Sagte sie und sah den Mann vor sich an. Würde man ihr den Werwolf auch irgendwann so ansehen, wie ihm?

Es war ihr egal. Ihr Körper und ihr Aussehen waren ihr schon lange nicht mehr wichtig. „Nein, aber trotzdem. Ich habe dich seit drei Monten nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte er und Leigh lachte freudlos auf.

„Wundert dich das? Ich will nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert. Auch wenn wir es während der Verwandlung passiert ist macht es das nicht besser. Wir sollten Abstand wahren. Zuviel zieht uns zueinander" sagte sie und Remus ließ die Arme fallen.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin hier um dich zu fragen, ob wir nicht doch noch Freunde werden können." Sagte er leise und Leigh schloss die Augen. Es war viel verlangt aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, war Remus längst ein Freund. Auch wenn immer viel zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Einschließlich den Sex den sie als Wölfe gehabt hatten.

„Wir können es versuchen ja!" sagte Leigh und lächelte als Remus ruckartig den Kopf hob. Anschienend hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, was in dem letzten Jahr mehr als selten gewesen war.

„Leigh!" murmelte er und zog sie in die Arme. Wie von selbst schlangen sich ihre um seinen Körper und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Ihr Herz pochte wie verrückt und ihre Hände zitterten. „Fühlst du es?" fragte sie und Remus gab nur ein Knurren von sich.

„Es hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun!" sagte sie und Remus wich soweit zurück, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Nicht mit der Art von Liebe nein." Antwortete er und beugte sich zu ihr. Konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Leigh brauchte alles von ihrem menschlichen Verstand um einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Dann löste sie sich ganz von ihm und sah ihn an. „Leb wohl Remus!" sagte sie und beendete damit sichtlich jede Verbindung die sie hatten, zumindest soweit, sie diese selbstständig lösen konnte.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Severus betrat den Raum. „Ach ne!" meinte er und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Rudeltreffen?" fragte er spöttisch und fing das Kissen auf das auf ihn zu geflogen kam.

„Lass deine dummen Sprüche und hilf mir lieber!" fauchte Leigh und grinste als Severus eine Augenbraue hob. Sie mochte diese Geste, sie mochte den ganzen Mann. Leigh hatte ein neues Leben und sie fühlte sich wohl darin. Trotz des monatlichen Schmerzes.

Remus sah sie noch einmal an und murmelte dann „Du bist wunderschön!" Dann verließ er den Raum. Severus sah ihm spöttisch hinterher und kam dann näher.

„Was wollte er?" fragte er und musterte Leigh von oben bis unten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir seine Freundschaft anbieten, Sorry sagen!" zählte sie auf „Sex!" fügte er hinzu.

Severus war der Einzige der davon wusste und sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. „Möglich. Können wir?" erwiderte sie dann und harkte sich bei Severus ein.

„Nun ja zumindest bei einem hatte er Recht. Du siehst annehmbar aus!" sagte er und Leigh lachte fröhlich auf. Kurz blieb sie stehen und beugte sich zu ihm. „Danke dass du das machst. Sind meine Brüder und der Rest da?" fragte sie und küsste ihn dann auf die Wange.

Es hatte viele Diskussionen gegeben, dass Leigh einen Zauberer heiraten wollte. Die ganze Welt war in ihrer Familie nicht sehr beliebt und dass sie alle zuerst Severus kennen gelernt hatten, war nicht hilfreich gewesen.

Auch die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt eine Bestie war, hatte dem Verhältnis zu ihren Brüdern geschadet. Das war etwas, was sich bis heute nicht geändert hatte und Leigh war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Familie kommen würde.

Einzig und allein ihr Großvater hatte es akzeptiert. Und das genau in dem Moment, als er Sirius kennen gelernt hatte. Beide waren sich sehr sympathisch und Leigh war froh darum, denn ihr Großvater war ihr wichtig.

Sirius war es gewesen, der nach dem ganzen neben Severus an ihrer Seite gewesen war. Sie hatte sich schnell in ihn verliebt und sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere. Damit musste jeder leben und sie würde sich durch nichts davon abbringen lassen, ihn zu heiraten.

Severus schnaubte und nickte dann aber. „Alle da, damit die Prinzessin den Straßenköter heiraten kann." Meinte er und Leigh legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Weißt du wenn du nicht so feige wärst, könntest du morgen auch schon heiraten!" sagte sie und straffte sich dann.

Sie betraten die große Halle und alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius, der vorne stand und sie mit glänzenden Augen ansah. Leigh lächelte und wusste, dass sie das einzig richtige tat. Sie liebte diesen Mann, wollte den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen.

„Ich bin nicht feige!" zischte Severus leise. Leigh sah weiterhin nach vorne, während sie langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen machte. „Bist du wohl. Hermine würde sofort ja sagen, wenn du sie endlich fragst."

„Wer sagt dass ich das will!" entgegnete er und sah ebenfalls nach vorne. Dort stand auf der Seite der Braut seine Freundin Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Sie war ebenfalls wunderschön. „Dein Blick jetzt!" sagte Leigh und blieb vorne stehen. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn wieder auf die Wange. „Denk mal drüber nach!"

Ihre Hand lag in Sirius und sie sah ihrem Mann in die Augen während sie ihm den Ring über den Finger schob. Alles was sie sich je erträumt hatte ging nun in Erfüllung und sie war glücklich.

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen!" sagte der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und Sirius beugte sich vor. „Ich liebe dich!" murmelte er bevor er die Lippen auf ihre legte. Leigh seufzte leise und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

Tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie den Wolf aufschreien und sich wehren. Es war als lebten zwei Persönlichkeiten in ihr, doch Leigh konnte den Wolf unter Kontrolle halten. Für sie gab es nur Sirius und das würde sich niemals ändern.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" antwortete als er sich von ihr löste und sie dann im Kreis schwang. Sie begann ihr Leben mit dem Mann an der Seite, den sie gewollt hatte.

Remus sah angespannt dabei zu, wie beide ihre Liebesbekenntnisse sprachen und hätte am liebsten geschrieen. Sie gehörte ihm! Nur ihm. Zumindest riefen seine Instinkte in ihm das immer wieder. Sie war seine Gefährtin, sein Weibchen und es war für ihn fast unerträglich zu sehen, dass sie einen anderen umarmte und küsste.

Der Mensch in ihm dachte an seine Familie, an seine geliebte Frau und seinen Sohn und wusste, dass er in Leigh immer eine gute Freundin haben würde. Doch nichts daran änderte, dass sie tief in ihm drin immer sein Weibchen bleiben würde.

ENDE


End file.
